As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a conventional horizontal articulated robot comprises a robot base 1 along which a slider 6, moves vertically, and a base 2' located at a base end of a first arm 3' is fixed to the slider 6'. For packaging, a stopper S.sub.1 is arranged between the base 2' and the first arm 3', and the first arm is horizontally folded. Also a stopper S.sub.2 is disposed between the first arm and a second arm 4, and the second arm 4 is horizontally folded. Then, while ensuring that the second arm 4 does not touch the robot base 1, the arms are folded to reduce the robot to as small a shape as possible.
Therefore, as apparent from FIG. 7B, when folding the arms for packaging, the first arm 3' with an arm length L.sub.3 is pivoted and folded around a point O.sub.3 on the base 2', and the second arm 4 with an arm length L.sub.4 is pivoted and folded around a journal point O.sub.4 on the first arm. Therefore, no matter how the arms 3 and 4 are folded, a shape thereof as seen from the top of the robot will have large projections due to the arm lengths L.sub.3 and L.sub.4.